


Will You Have Me?

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:“I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”





	

The skies of Velaris were breathtaking that afternoon. The sun sparkled across the lake, casting tiny rainbows in the air. Shop windows and doors were thrown open, letting in the refreshing summer breeze, birds flapping gracefully through the fluffy white clouds.

 

Morrigan grasped Azriel’s scarred hand in hers, rubbing a thumb over the rough surface. She cleared her throat softly, indicating that she was about to speak, and that it was important. “Azriel,” she said, “can I ask you something?”

 

He turned his head, the dark waves of his hair rustling in the gentle wind. A small smile curled around his lips. “Of course.”

 

“Why did you ask me to come here with you?” Earlier that day, Azriel had found her in the library and asked her to meet him outside for a stroll through the city.

 

He hesitated. Mor watched his throat bob slightly, as he looked at anyone and anything but her. She squeezed his hand and felt the faint pressure of his grip tighten. The birds sang softly, the flow and tone of their soothing chirping seemed to spread throughout all of Velaris. Velaris –- her home –- where her family and friends were. Where Azriel was.

 

He stopped walking suddenly. Morrigan bumped into his back, her slippers skidding across the cobblestones, her hands grappling for something to steady her -– Azriel’s wings.

 

He released a soft moan that slithered down Mor’s body –- through her bones, her muscles, her blood –- every inch of her heard and felt that sound.

 

His body trembled as he tried to refrain from acting upon the sensation of his wings being touched. Azriel closed his eyes and loosed a quiet breath before turning to Mor. He brought a blemished hand up to her cheek, gently touching the delicate skin beneath her eye. Slowly, the other hand crawled up her hip to rest against her slim waist, and he grasped the fabric of her shirt.

His hazel eyes flittered across her face, his fingers softly dusting across her skin, and Morrigan noticed that his hands were shaking.

 

Carefully, she reached up to brush his silken hair out of his eyes –- the hazel eyes that were always watching her. Mor waited for him to speak, knowing that he needed a moment for his shadows to lessen, for him form his thoughts into words.

 

He leaned forward, hesitantly pressing his body against hers, and allowed his lips to drift across her smooth cheek. “I wanted to tell you,” he whispered against the shell of her ear, “that I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”

 

Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped. Mor had been waiting for Azriel to open up to her, for him to love her and allow him to be loved in return.

 

“I love you, Morrigan.” His hoarse voice trickled throughout her body, bubbling in her blood. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Azriel said, his breath warming her already flushed cheeks. Raising his head slowly, Azriel met her gaze, eyes flickering nervously across her face. “Will you have me, Mor?”

 

A giant smile spread across her lips as she vigorously nodded her head, golden curls bouncing. “Yes,” she choked out, tears glistening down her cheeks, “of course I’ll have you, Az. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

 

Their hands grabbed at clothing, limbs, and hair, holding the other closer, wishing to combine bodies and souls. 

 

All of Velaris seemed to brighten –- the colors were more vibrant, the music was sweeter, the clouds moved aside to let in more light –- as if to say, _Finally._


End file.
